Attack of the Monsters
by Nick Dahdah
Summary: A band of corrupted monsters is attacking Tokyo. Godzilla is dead. How will the orignal monsters of Monster Island deafet them?
1. Chapter 1

Hello, I'm Nick Dahdah

ATTACK OF THE MONSTERS.

Prologue

Boom! That boom shook the world. A beam shot through the King of the monsters. He died that day. A funeral was held for him, but he passed on to the other life. Junior refused to take over as King of the monsters. So did his younger brother. So, with no one to lead them, the monsters settled down. They could have avenged Godzilla, if they had known who did it. But they didn't, and went about their lives. Biollante became a voodoo priestess.

Chapter 1

One day in Tokyo, They just came. No one knew why, but they did. It was as simple as that. I mean the monsters. Kiryu, Destroyah, and several others including monster-X rose up, and began to destroy the city.

Well, they didn't at first. At first, they stopped by Monster Island. No one saw them, so no one cared. They stomped around for a while, trying to wake some. No one came. They flew off.

Crash! Monster-X smashed a building with his fist, crumbling it.

Bzzt! Kiryu blew up a building with his beams.

Destroyah stomped on a building, tumbling it.

Several other monsters went around, destroying the city, turning it into rumble.

On monster Island, The monsters could see the chaos going on in the city.

"What do we do?" someone asked at a council that was called.

"Well, to honor the spirit of Godzilla, we must go save that city. He would have it no other way." Rodan replied, holding the council.

"We can't go up against that!" Gigan cried.

"We have to. For Godzilla."

"Godzilla may the ghosts rest his soul, isn't worth risking my over."

Rodan became a blur, running to Gigan, grabbing him by the throat, and slamming him into the wall of the cave, his breath steaming in Gigan's face.

"What…?" Gigan inquired.

"Don't say your life is as more important that Godzilla's. Repeat it."

"No." Rodan's claws tightened.

"Repeat it!"

"I refuse."  
Rodan squeezed his claws shut tight, and he smacked him in the gut, then threw him across the room. Rodan charged up to him, and kicked him in the stomach.

Gigan was cowering in fear as he was hit in the face again and again.

Finally, Angryuis slammed into Rodan, knocking him to the ground. They began to wrestle like school boys, Angryuis clawing at Rodan's face, and biting him, Rodan clawing at Angryuis' soft underbelly. After so long, Biollante the voodoo girl finally split them up.

Rodan began to cry, bellowing "He's…Godzilla…_sob_…He's…not supposed to die."

Biollante cradled him for a moment, then set him with Angryuis. She helped Gigan to his feet. She took the stand and said: So its decided¸ we'll go to Tokyo to deal some damage to these monsters to protect my brother's territory. Agreed?"

"Agreed." They all said in union.

The very next day, at dawn, while the new creatures were still sleeping, the monsters from Monster Island roase out of the sea, prepared to attack them.

Come by next for chapter 2.

Preview: giant clashes, and viscous battles, what's in store for the monstroiets of monsterIsland? And how did who kill Godzilla?


	2. Chapter 2

I'm back with this thing

2

The monster rose out of the sea, dripping water, with vengeance in their hearts, ready to kill them all.

Tokyo was a post-war zone- It was crumbled, It had black stuff crawling all over it, it Nam all over again.

The monsters charged into it, screamin' and yellin', and began to tear down alien structures, which called attention to the aliens. Kiryu was at their head, with Monster X,

Giagn, and several others, they stared at the good guys.

Then, the monster island team attacked. They flew in, hittin' and poundin'. Rodan crashed into Gian, and began to beat him with his wings, while Giagan bit him on the neck.

Biollante wrapped up Kiryu, who began to incinerate her, and two other monsters jumped Monster X. Soon, all of the monsters were dishing it out- two at a time. Gigan finally beat Rodan down, and nearly killed him. He had slashed open several parts on his body, but did nothing fatal. He raised his claw, and began to swing down. The claw nearly caught Rodan on the neck, but Angruis had slammed into him, knocking him to the ground. Angryuis began to pound on him with his forepaws.

Rodan began to get up, but Angryuis said "Rest. This is personnel."

Biollante had most of her tentacles burned of,but she was bitting into Kiryu. She knocked him to the ground, but was kicked off. As she recovered, Kiryu charged her. Bad mistake, because once he hit her, he became in an intagnle meant of her tentacles. Well, at least she was in it too.

Monster X owned whoever he fought.

The others were getting their asses handed to them. Monster islands' best, anyway.

Rodan was thrown into the ocean, not long after Angryuis, and then Junior was next. He was clinging to Minya.

Soon, the corrupted were victorious.

The monsters swam back to their island, were they held a meeting.

"What do we do? They fuckin' owned us!" Angryuis shouted.

"Yeah! What the fuck man?"

"Who knows?" Biollante was trying to calm them down. But, with about ten monsters, that impossible. And there were more than ten.

"So fuckin' what ? What do we do? Act conry?"

'Yeah. We'll train, and we'll,. And we'll kick their outer space asses."

Well, I know its bad, but… What could I do? Anyway, please R&R!


	3. Chapter 3

I'm back.

3

They started at the crack of dawn. The monsters crawled out, and began to fight. They pounded on each other, and smashed each other's ace in. They fought hard and long, and chewed, and biting, and spat fire from their mouths.

Oh wait-That's the wrong story…

Ugh, where is it… Ah, here it is…

Biollante fought with Rodan, Megalon fought with Gigan, and Anguirs fought with whoever would let him.

They trained hard, and the theme to _Rocky_ was in the background.

The lifted trees, and smashed rocks, and broke bones, and fought through the pain, for another goal more approsapal than anything they ever did before (Is aprosable even a word?)

They fought through the cold,, through the heat, through the lava, through the snow, through any other element I can think of.

They never had a moment of rest, they never let it. If they did, they cut themselves. They cut themselves hard.

Sex was not a question. They didn't do it; in memory of Godzilla.

Gigan was the laziest, he couldn't even make it to the top of the volcano. He had tried, but he got popped out halfway there.

So he punched at anything he could find. He dove into the water, and beat up on Ebirah. He lost half of his fights with Megalon, but he persisted on. Through the night, while he could have had an hour of sleep, he chose none. He fought through the night, and never let up. He was very determined.

Rodan tried to fly over the island in one swoop, which he almost did. He needed two the first few times, but after a while, he could glide over it by using simple aerodynamics. He set up targets, and had the monsters practice their beams on them, and at first they hit them all, but couldn't get that bull's eye.

After much determination, they finally got it, and burned right through them, Meaning they had a chance.

Gigan did a lap around the island a day.

Biollante mastered the ability to crush an object with her tendrils.

Megalon could not out Ebirah with one blow. (Ebirah is getin' a beatin')

Anguirs could bite through the bone of any monster that approached him.

Rodan could grab something while in flight, and throw it around.

Gigan ran up to the base of the volcano, and began to run up the cliff face, He hammered on as he charged up to the top. His breathing became hard as he he began to fail. He eventually fell to is knees, but he climbed on, and eventually ran the last few miles to the top.

Once there, He raised up both his arms, and roared a deafening roar. Well, defining to humans anyway.

Tune in next week for the grand finale! (And yes, I know this chapter is short)

Please R&R!


	4. Chapter 4

Prepare, for the grand finale, which no one will read!

4

The good monsters dove into the sea early one morning. They swam across the glittering sea. It was a long, uneventful journey. They were headed for Tokyo.

As soon as they got there, They burst from the sea, yellin' and screamin', charging into that hell hole that was once a city.

They smashed as many buildings as they could see, and trampled unholy ground. Then, the corrupted monsters came out nowhere.

Literally, nowhere. They warped in, and began to pound on them.

The heroes of Earth fought back furiously, and managed to wound them some.

Rodan and Anguirus began to beat the hell out of Kiryu, While Biollante took on Monster-X. Gigan took a Xenomorph Queen, while Megalon drilled into Mecha King Ghidorah. Baragon fought a three headed dog with a serpentine tail.

Anguirs jumped on to Kiryu, While Rodan Smashed into him from the back. It began to shoot lasers at them, but they beat it down, although not really hurting it. It reached up and grabbed Anguirs by the throat. It made a mechanical sound from its mouth, but Rodan flew into it like a bullet before it could do anything.

Biollante tangled with Monster-X, getting her vines tore up more than anything, but persevering through it all. Biollante screamed into pain once, but then leaned forward, and bit down at Monster-X's shoulder. The black monster howled too, but it picked her up, and threw her into the ground. He then stomped on her.

Gigan slashed through the Alien Queen's body, but a large squirt of acid shot out from her. It hit Gigan., and he recoiled. (Queen from _Aliens_) She howled at him, and charged into him. Gigan gave his metallic wine, and began to spin around, slicing her. Acid splashed on him, and he howled so loud all the bad guys looked at him. They got beat up.

Megalon drilled into Mecha King Ghidora, hurting his armor, but not really doing damage. He shot out his electric bolt from his horn, and King Ghidora shot out his three beams. Yes, they collided. King Ghidora quickly destroyed his, knocking him down. Megalon shot out his beam again, but King Ghidora quickly dispesered it. They went through this six more times. Finally, Megalon got up, and fired a napalm bomb. He loved the smell of Naplam in the morning.

Baragon was hinding behind the defenses.

Eventually, everyone was forced to retreat behind barracks. Ya' know, like in a real war.

They were being hit hard, with all kinds of crazy lasers and stuff. Manly bombs.

Biollante leaned close to Rodan, and said "Hey- I'm going to head back. There's nothing I can do here, And I'd better be in good shape whe your guys get back. I'll each one of you."

"Go!" Biollante snuck away.

As shots were fired at them, They would show themselves, and shoot at htem. They were under heavy fire, so they couldn't do much.

Finally, So,mething flew over them. **_BOOM! BOOM!BOOM!BOOM!_** Hell broke loose. Shotts were fired, bombs were dropped, everything went on at once. In other words, they were screwed.

They finally managed to sneak away, broken and deafeated as they were.

They were all healing in Biollante's wooden shack, her rickottey old shack.

"Here, try to beat the pain.

"Thanks."

They were beat.

"Is there any remedy you can do to help us? There's no way we can kill those things on our own." Gigan said.

"There might be. "

"What? Have you developed a super weapon?" Megalon asked.

"No."

"If there was some way to penetrate into those walls, go fight 'em head on…" Rodan said.  
"Would you do it?" Biollante slipped into his view.

"Hell yes."

"Would you go into there, and battle tham all to the death, if you could?"

"Aye."

'Aye."

"Aye."  
"Aye."  
"Aye."

"Well, then, If you're going to take the weird, and the harsh, in Hell out there, you're going to need a leader, who knows those waters."

"Waters." Rodan asked.

"Figuratively."

There was stomping on the stairwell. They all ooked over there.

The monster came down more.

The other monsters were shocked.

Godzilla slung around on the end of the stairwell. "So tell me-What's become of my city?"

(_Pirates of the Caribbean _booms in the background)

THE

END

OF BOOK

I

I HOPE YA'LL LIKED THAT.


End file.
